Who Loves You More?
by batbaby
Summary: What will Katniss say to Peeta's locket? Will she accept it or hate it? Peeta gets a new locket and wants to give it to Katniss or the baby in her tummy.


Who Loves You More?

Canon Items: Peeta's Locket

What will Katniss say to Peeta's locket? Will she accept it or hate it?

I pull out my locket as I wait in our room, wondering how much longer Katniss is going to be. I want to show it to her, show her I remember what I told her on the beach so long ago. She knows so many of my memories were altered, but there have been a few that float into my head and stick there. I had thought the locket had been lost long ago, the same as my mind, but then Haymitch gave it to me after Katniss and I did our toasting ceremony. I think he had a new one made just to remind me.

I hear the water turn off and sit up straighter on the bed, my back still against the pillows though. I know what's she's doing even though I can't see her by the sounds emanating from the bathroom. I know that she's putting the special lotion over her scars, the scars that she still finds hideous even though I have kissed my way up and down them over and over again, telling her how beautiful she is. I know that now she is brushing her teeth because of the way the water splashes in the sink. And I know that she is combing her hair and just as she walks out, she's finishing her braid up with a brown hair tie.

She smiles at me, giving me a curious look. Looking down at herself, clad only in a pair of dark blue cotton panties and a matching tank top, "What?"

"Nothing, just, come sit by me, I have something to show you." I say, patting the spot next to me. She climbs into the bed, shaking her head, her wet braid grazing my leg for a quick moment as she adjusts herself next to me. She wasn't so affectionate when I first came back, it took time. It took time for her just to talk to me again, but we started eating some meals together that Sae prepared for us; then it was random conversations and then we started working on the book again. She was quiet when we worked on certain people, mostly the Victors from the last games and the people we had met in thirteen.

She puts her wet head on my shoulder, "What is it?" I unfurl my fist, revealing the locket. I hear her intake of breath and she sits up straighter, taking the locket from me and looks at me with wide gray eyes. "Peeta! Where did you get it from? I thought I had lost it!"

"You did, Haymitch had a new one made when we were finally 'official' as he put it." I tell her as she opens it. It isn't the same pictures as before though, Gale isn't on the one side, but instead Haymitch, which I laughed at when I first saw it and then me on the other side, holding a single primrose in my hand. "He told me to show you when he thought you would be ready."

She looks at me again, eyes brimming with tears waiting to fall. I put my arm around her shoulder and she snuggles in closer to me. "Is it mine or yours then?"

I shrug, "Both really. I mean, well, more yours I guess. Why would I wear a picture of myself? Or we can put it in the baby's room." I say as I put my hand over her small round belly. She's only now starting to really show at five months. The doctor said it was because she's stayed in shape so well the last few years that her body is adjusting well to the new additional weight.

Katniss looks up at me again, her hand going over mine, "I like that idea. We can hang it on the wall by the door until they get older and then maybe he or she can wear it. Remind them of who will always love them and protect them."

"Exactly. I was hoping that maybe I could talk you into that test now." I sneak in as I kiss her lightly on the lips. She pulls away and rolls her eyes.

"Just because you've given our baby their first gift doesn't mean I'm taking that test. We'll be happy no matter what comes out of me and you know it. This baby is already getting to be a handful and I'm fairly sure it's your fault." She says, moving away quickly as I take a swipe at her behind playfully. She shimmies out of the bed and walks away from me, turning to look over her shoulder at me with a smirk, "You can't buy me with shiny gifts, Mellark."

I get up and follow her to the room that we've slowly been turning into a nursery. Katniss was so afraid when she first found out and I understood why, even though I've explained to her over and over again that this baby is safe. I still see the fear in her eyes every once and awhile. "Katniss, what will the locket mean to you though?"

She looks at me, her eyes glazed in a shiny film, she was about to cry, but for what reason I don't know this time. "What's wrong?"

"The locket will mean what it's always meant, Peeta. It'll mean that not only will this baby know who loves it forever, but I'll know it too. I've always known that you love me Peeta, Haymitch…" She shrugs and shakes her head, "In his own way, he's always loved us. But this, this locket, it isn't just for the baby, is it?"

I shake my head, bringing her into my arms, wiping a single tear that falls. "No, it was meant for you. When he gave it to me, I knew I'd give it to you, just like I did before. I knew that even though I was meant to wear it, it was a message for you. It's like it always was Katniss, I love you more than anything or anyone who has ever been a part of my life."

She smiles and kisses me gently on the lips, having to get on her tip toes to do so. "Why do you always do that?"

I smile and pull away, "Do what?"

"Make me feel that your love is stronger for me than mine will ever be for you?" She isn't offended by it, I can tell by the way her eyes are shining.

"Not stronger, it's just been there longer is all." I explain and lift her up suddenly as she cries out and wraps her arms around my neck. I carry her back to our room and set her down carefully on the pillows. "Now, it's time to sleep Mockingjay. Tomorrow, we'll figure out where to put the locket."

She nods and settles herself in as I turn off the light and climb in next to her, pulling her back to my front as always. I suppose once upon a time, we were The Boy with the Bread and The Girl on Fire. Now we're a married couple who could know no stronger bond than our love for each other.


End file.
